


This Love is Ours

by summerblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerblues/pseuds/summerblues
Summary: the passengers went out and they finally released the breaths they've been holding. they looked at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they looked – swelling lips, messy hairs, and half-opened shirts."keiji, what do you mean by mr. akaashi? you know you're the one who got my last name, right?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	This Love is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic. (also, finally gave in and placed this on ao3. too late for bokuto's bday!)

RING

the alarm echoed in the room. slightly disoriented, akaashi rolled towards his bedside table and turned it off. he got out of the bed and stretched his arms. today is september 20th. it's his husband's birthday. _happy birthday, babe. can't wait to see you today_. although he has seen koutarou yesterday, he still misses him like crazy. _it's different. we haven't been sleeping on the same bed in six months. the house is too big and too quiet without you_.

well, what's six months, right? he survived when bokuto lived abroad for 2 years. _of course_ , _i needed to survive. it was for his dream. a volleyball team overseas offered him a 2-year contract. when i saw his shock and then that megawatt smile, i knew he needed to go._

while taking a bath, he reminisced the time when they were away from each other. koutarou always complained that the sushi overseas didn't taste the same as they did in japan.

"i think it's the rice," koutarou said during one of their video chats.

"the rice in japan is too good. top quality. unbeatable."

the day after that, keiji invited koutarou's mom for lunch. coincidentally, they ate sushi. they took tons of pictures to make koutarou jealous.

"keiji! how dare you do this to me. you know how much i miss the sushi there."

"mom suggested to eat there, koutarou. not my fault. don't worry, i'm bringing you there the moment you come home."

keiji smiled while toweling himself dry. his husband has always been overdramatic. when koutarou was about to return after 2 years, they agreed to meet in the airport. upon seeing keiji, koutarou threw his things aside, ran towards keiji, and lifted him. keiji can't help but laugh remembering that memory. _yes, always overdramatic._ after that fiasco in the airport, they trended on twitter and their photos were all over the news.

while eating, keiji thought of the things needed to be done today. _get the bouquet, pick up the dog at the shelter. buy food for the guests. i feel like i'm forgetting something. well, let's take care of the flowers first_.

keiji went to koutarou's favorite flower shop. believe it or not, the volleyball pro loves and can identify more flowers than keiji. sometimes, when keiji wakes up in the middle of the night, he sees koutarou scrolling through tons of flower pictures on instagram beside him.

"hey, go to sleep."

"hmm, not yet. let me look at these pretty flowers first."

he then goes to keiji's side of the bed, pulls him closer, and talks about the flowers in the picture.

"why do you like flowers so much, koutarou?"

"well, looking at them calms me down."

"looking at you tell me all about them calms me down," keiji would say.

"since when did you get so smooth, huh?"

_i can never forget our late night talks. your voice and soft laughs always bring comfort like no other._

"good morning. i ordered a bouquet yesterday, i'm here to pick it up."

after getting the bouquet, he went to the shelter. he got the dog koutarou wanted to adopt for so long. _our baby's finally here. i could finally bring him to our home_. while waiting, he sees two guys holding hands while looking at the cats.

_they look like a couple. so cute_. keiji remembers the time when koutarou wanted to come out.

"are you sure about this? you know i really don't mind keeping our relationship a secret."

"oh, but i do."

"what do you mean?" keiji asked.

"i wanna be able to show you off. i want the people to see how happy you make me. i want them to know that you are my world, you're the most important thing to me."

and so, they agreed to tell the public. bokuto posted a picture of them captioned with a long message saying who's in the picture with him, and how he has always been attracted to both men and women. _i always love how sure you are of us, but what i love more is how sure you are of you_.

_flowers, check. dog, check. now i gotta buy food then i'll see you._ after buying the food, keiji met up with his parents.

"hey, dad. hi, mom."

"hey kiddo. all these for koutarou? he's such a lucky bastard to have you."

"stop it, dad. koutarou's not here so don't diss him. we all know how much you really like him."

"yes, honey. drop it. you love him. you even asked for a jersey with his autograph."

keiji's dad grunted while the two just laughed.

"well, i would've loved him more if he didn't tell keiji to get that." his dad said while looking at the star tattoo on his wrist.

keiji just shook his head and smiled. _i was the one who told koutarou to get a tattoo with me, dad_.

keiji's dad didn't really approve of koutarou at first. his dad thinks athletes are scums of the earth. he also disapproves of koutarou's tattoos.

"i would've let it slide if he only has one keiji, but he has ten! i don't like him for you."

"just because of tattoos? you hate him because of tattoos? you know how ridiculous that sounds, right?" _and he actually has 15 but the five are only meant to be seen by me_.

"i know how athletes roll, keiji. he will eventually leave and break your heart."

_wow, that surely felt like forever ago. i guess all akaashis can't resist koutarou's charms_.

"hey kiddo, we're here now."

keiji didn't notice his dad has stopped driving and that they're already in the parking lot. the elevator ride was quiet and awkward – just how it usually is.

keiji can't help but let out a smile as he remembers the most unforgettable thing he has done inside an elevator.

they were in vegas and they just got hitched. it was already 2 AM when they went back up to their suite. still high from the bliss and (a little) drunk from the cocktails they had, they started making out in the elevator. keiji then began to unbutton koutarou's dress shirt.

"oh well hello, mr. akaashi's abs."

"eyes up here mr. bokuto, i'm more than just my abs."

they continued making out until the elevator opened, making them stop. the passengers obviously knew what they were doing but they paid it no mind. it's vegas after all. the two looked at each other, eyes twinkling, hands holding. they aren't even the least bit embarrassed. the passengers went out and they finally released the breaths they've been holding. they looked at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they looked – swelling lips, messy hairs, and half-opened shirts.

"keiji, what do you mean by mr. akaashi? you know you're the one who got my last name, right?"

DING. _finally_.

"are the bokutos already there?"

"yep, koutarou's mom texted me earlier that they have arrived."

since koutarou's pretty much known worldwide, he's placed in one of the hospital's VIP rooms. it's a big room, so it can accommodate their closests friends and both their parents.

"hi, mom. hi, dad. let's eat?"

the room had a quiet, happy aura. they all laughed while sharing stories about koutarou and keiji.

"i still can't believe you got hitched. it hurts to think you didn't even invite me, keiji."

"shouyou, it's been years, get over it."

"well, i invited you to my wedding! i should've been invited to yours as well!"

"now, now, shouyou. stop pestering keiji about that. you know it wasn't their plan at all. no one was invited," said kuroo.

"don't worry, shouyou, i'm not gonna invite you to my wedding as well."

"whatever kei, tadashi's gonna be the one to give me my invitation."

"hey honey," koutarou's mom called out to keiji.

"it's time."

one by one the guests have left. only both their parents are in the room with them.

"i'm so grateful for you, keiji. my son stopped going everywhere and doing everything when he met you. he finally settled down. i really thought he was just gonna be playing volleyball forever. i really thank you for that, honey."

"you don't need to thank me, mom. he decided those on his own. i'm just here to support him in everything."

after a few minutes, the parents left keiji alone with koutarou. _oh, so this is it. all the happy thoughts i had earlier, they never really mattered. i'm still gonna drown in sadness right here, right now_.

"hi, my love. happy birthday! i can't believe you're 37. you totally look 10 years younger. well, i have a surprise for you. here! it's the dog you always visit at the shelter. finally got him and snuck him here for you. you wanted him since forever right? he's here now. i'm sorry it took long. of course, i also got you a bouquet. it's your birthday after all. the owner even said she put extra flowers, just for you. you're that special to her huh, should i be jealous? haha. i ate a lot today. all your favorite food, which i mostly don't like but i'm eating them for you. now that i think about it, it's weird that i've done that. you won't even get full even if i ate those. well, if you were awake i know you'd say it's the thought that counts. you would then give me hundreds of kisses. i'm so grateful for you, koutarou. i thank the heavens for bringing you to me. you are my star, you bring light and hope to me every single time. you're the one who fully understands me. i love you so much, koutarou. i love you so much it hurts. but it hurts more to see you in pain, to see you suffering every day. i know this will be the perfect birthday present for you. you're finally gonna be free. i don't know if i will ever be happy for giving you this, though. i don't really wanna be selfish but please allow me to say this. i'm gonna miss you so much. i don't think i can live without you koutarou. i got this dog in the hopes of him filling this emptiness in me. now i know that's not gonna happen. you're the only one i need koutarou. please, baby, please wake up. i need you. i can't do this without you. you're the only strength i have, and now you're gonna go. i can't let you go, kou—"

a knock interrupted keiji.

"honey, the doctors and nurses are here."

"okay mom, be out in a minute."

"so this is it, huh. baby, please remember i love you so. this is the most difficult birthday present to give you but... if it means taking away all the pain, all the suffering, then i'm willing to. it hurts to look at you because i also feel guilty at the same time. i feel like i'm giving up on you. baby, you know i won't ever do that. this one's out of my league. the best doctors are saying you're only getting worse. all the people who love you can't bear to see you always surrounded by tubes and machines. we know you're tired, koutarou, so we're giving you the rest you deserve. even if it means letting you go. thank you for the love, my koutarou. i will never forget you. you will always be with me. please look after me from above, my star. i love you so much."

keiji held koutarou's hand tightly, one last time. then he went out of the room. the doctors finally turned bokuto koutarou's life support off. after six months of continuous suffering, koutarou finally rested.

_i hope you like the presents i got you, babe. please continue celebrating your birthday in heaven. dance with the angels for me, will you?_

**Author's Note:**

> my irl really thought i'm crazy for making tswift's ours my inspo for this. 
> 
> "how can a soft song about love inspire you to write this level of angst?"
> 
> i mean, same.


End file.
